The Moon In His Sky
by advidartist
Summary: All his life he was never alone He always had someone. Even now when friends surrounded him he felt more alone then ever. How could one live without light in the night? That all changes when old and new friends return from the Holy Land Oneshot post ser.2


**~The Moon In His Sky~**

All his life he was never alone, he always had someone with him, a father, a friend, a lover. Now even though friends surrounded him he couldn't help but feel more alone then ever. It was because his lifelong friend and new found lover now lay dead in the ground; it was because she was gone.

He had once heard his father say that he was nothing without her, Robin's mother. He was very young when his mother passed and the memory of his father grieving was a blurred one. But from what he did remember, what his father went through with his mother was exactly what he was going through with Marian. It wasn't until Marian became limp in his arms that he understood the pain his father had endured all those years ago.

Time seemed slow. Painfully slow in Sherwood Forest. Robin went about his usual duties of serving the poor as he did before. Day in and day out he would force a smile on his face for them and they in turn would give him their gratitude, love, and for some the services of their trade. In the hours of the daylight he would do what he always did and under the light of the moon he would do what she always did, so Marian's charity and good works would live on when she didn't.

He hardly slept at all anymore. He didn't care, he didn't want to sleep, not without her beside him. He couldn't anymore. Much never failed to remind him that Marian would want what was best for him, that she would want him to be happy and well, and that included getting a good nights rest. Robin would then set aside a few nights so he could at least look like he was sleeping soundly and shut Much up for a few weeks. But after awhile Much would catch on and the cycle would only continue.

Soon a full year passed and the anniversaries neared, Robin didn't think the pain throbbing in his heart could get any worse, he was soon proved wrong. The day he proposed to her came, soon followed by the revelation of her pregnancy. Then finally the day she died in his arms, as well the life and their future within her, all by the hands of the wretched Gisbourne.

He began to question why he couldn't save her. He was so close by. Why did he leave her alone? Why did he let Gisbourne anywhere near her? He never liked that man, that monster. Everywhere he went death followed him. Robin had attempted to kill that monster once, for Marian and their unborn, but he couldn't. He had failed, but not enough to die. Fate wasn't gracious enough to let him be with her again.

With the guidance of Friar Tuck he found the will to keep living, but not with the same enthusiasm and cheerful outlook he had before. Seasons came and went. The battle against the Sheriff, Gisbourne, and Prince John became his obsession, but as long as the poor where not forgotten his men never questioned him. Even as the lines and shadows of age, worry, and anger made their mark on his face. At the end of six long years only Much could see what he had become without his Marian.

Then one day in Sherwood Forest the closet thing to a miracle happened. Will and Djaq returned and with them three young children. Two three year old boys, twins with the skin of Saracens and the faces of Englishmen. But what caught Robin's eye was the young girl of five who bore ivory skin, dark curly hair and big crystal blue eyes.

Marian?

The occasion was jovial. Much roasted a pig and ale was drunk from their stores. All to celebrate the return of missed friends. It had been a long time since such happy celebrations took place in Sherwood Forest.

As the moon rose high overhead Djaq pulled Robin away from the warmth of the fire and company. Robin could tell that something heavy was hanging on her heart and it was something that he needed to know.

"First off Robin I must apologize for our tardiness. We would have come sooner, but our boys came along and we had to wait until they where old enough to travel."

"There is no need to apologize, you and your family are always welcome here. I'm happy to meet your children. Your boys are strong and your daughter is beautiful." Sadness tugged at his heart strings. As it always did when he saw people he knew getting married and having children.

"She is not out daughter," Djaq responded, her voice choking with tears in her eyes.

Robin just stood there in front of Djaq, eyes wide and silent as she told him how the young girl came to be and what had truly become of his beloved Marian.

"It was a short lived miracle when we found that she was still alive. We would have sent a message but it only would have started false hopes. She knew how weak she was, she knew she was dying and she wanted you to remember her as what she was, not what she had become. Her body was weak but her will was strong. Throughout her entire pregnancy she was just barely hanging on too life. She was hanging on for her unborn daughter, your daughter."

Robin's breath caught in his throat, his heart aching as it pounded in his chest. Djaq continued.

"She was born healthy and strong, while Marian had only grown weaker. It was clear that she didn't have much time left. Holding the babe in her arms she said, 'Tell Robin I'm sorry I couldn't hold on much longer, that I love him and our child more then life itself, and that I'll wait for him in heaven.' Those where her last words before she fell asleep for the final time."

Tears pricked at Robin's eyes. She had been alive and he didn't know it. She lived just long enough to give him a child, to make him a father. He walked further into the wood, away from Djaq. He felt the need to be alone, it was a lot to take in.

Gazing up at the moon and stars in the night sky he wondered if Marian was watching him, like he had done so many times before under the guise of the night-watchmen. He liked to think it was her face in the moon staring down at him. She literally was the moon and sun in his life. This simple fact was the reason he found it so hard to live. How could one walk through this world without light, without hope to guide you?

Suddenly he felt that he wasn't alone. He looked down at his side and there she stood, his daughter, all that was left of Marian in this world. She looked up at him as if she knew all that was racing through his mind, like her mother had so often done. She smiled at him, it was Marian's smile.

He picked her up, taking her small body in his strong arms, he felt the need to hold her. Her small fingers played curiously with the hairs of his beard, as he asked, "Whats your name?"

"Selena," she answered.

"Like the moon," he said with his now rare smile.

"Like mama," she responded. "Djaq always says you looked at her as if she was the moon herself."

"She was indeed."

Her arms curled around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Before he knew it she was sleeping peacefully in his arms as if she belonged there. Tears pricked at Robin's eyes, feeling a sense of fatherly pride. Marian was not gone, she was right here in his arms. This girl was his own flesh and blood. She was the daughter of an outlaw and a lady. She was Selena, the daughter of the moon.

~The End~

* * *

><p>AN: First off according to greek/roman mythology Selena was the moon goddess herself, often attributed to or a cohort of the goddess Diana/Artemis, one of the 12 Olympians and the goddess of the hunt. Diana's sacred animals were deer or a.k.a stags and she is often portrayed in the woods as an huntress and her weapon of choice was obviously a bow and arrow, just like Robin Hood! She was also one of the virgin goddesses of Olympus as well as Athena/Minerva, the goddess of war craft and wisdom. If you can't tell already I'm a huge mythology nerd!

I don't know about you but if our Robin Hood did have a daughter with Marian she would almost definitely grow up to be like Diana and she would be awesome!

I've had this idea for awhile but I didn't know how to write it. One day I just started scribbling something about Robin Hood and then when I came back to it later I realized it was the perfect opening for my plot bunny. Then once I started writing I couldn't stop till it was done, which was the equivalent of one full english class.

Also I didn't like how they killed off Marian. They should have either not killed her at all or at least let Robin and her get married and have a baby. If the producers chose either of those options the third season would have been SO much better.

Also between her and King Richard, I'd prefer if they killed off King Richard. Cause would you rather kill off someone who has been in every single episode since the start and is vital to the story or someone who has been in less then half an episode and the series can continue without? As my mother has told me many times...Television is stupid! Plus they can reference history and all that, which can be awesome if done correctly.

And now I am babbling. Sorry! I have unresolved anger issues and I take it out on short run TV shows. So anyway thank you so much for reading I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think so I can resolve my anger through happy thoughts and make the next story you read from me more enjoyable! Thanks again! Till next time!


End file.
